The Message Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: An 'Italian Girl' one shot. Italy and Romano are on holiday to Spain. Germany tells her not to call until that night, but regardless Italy leaves five crazy messages on his phone. fem!Italy


**Here's a very short story that just popped into my head. Perhaps it's surprising that Italy can even work a phone. ^.^**

* * *

><p>Italy and Romano had gone on a holiday to Spain for a few days. That morning, Germany had driven Italy and her brother to the airport, and had to listen to the siblings' squabbles in the back. Romano was swearing at the German, while Italy was hugging and hitting him, telling him to stop insulting her boyfriend. Romano continued regardless, swearing at Germany, who was trying his very best to keep his eyes on the road. At one point, while Germany was trying to manoeuvre through a complicated roundabout, Romano threw a box of tissues at him.<p>

At the airport, Italy hugged and kissed Germany. Naturally, he hugged and kissed her back. Romano fumed in the background while passers-by gave him confused looks.

'Now Italy, remember I'm not home until tonight, so don't try to call me until then,' Germany reminded her as he stroked her hair. 'I'll call you when I get home.'

'Ve! I know, Germany! Don't worry about me!' Italy sang.

Germany made an uncertain noise in his throat. 'Have a good time.'

He waved the siblings (Romano returned the gesture with a very different one of his own) off, and blushed when Italy shouted 'I love you!'

Germany left the airport and went straight to his meeting.

* * *

><p>Germany was thankful to see the familiar walls of his home, and he was even more thankful to take off his tie and undo the top few buttons of his shirt.<p>

He was surprised to see the answering machine flashing. Then again, in the next second, he wasn't surprised in the least.

He pushed the button. Germany had five new messages.

'_Ve! Germany! I know you told me not to call, but I couldn't wait! I'm getting on the plane now, and it's so big! I'm sitting beside my big brother! Isn't that awesome? Ah! The seats are so comfy!'_

'_Excuse me, Miss, mobiles have to be switched off for the flight.'_

'_Ve? Oh, sure! Well, bye Germany!'_

'_You're talking to that potato bastard and we only left him an hour ago? You're such a-'_

Beep. Next new message.

'_Ve! Germany! Spain looks so pretty! There's so many orange and lemon trees! They must really like that stuff! All the houses have pools, too! It's so cool!'_

'_Veneziano! What the hell are you doing?'_

'_Ve? I'm calling Germany.'_

'_We haven't landed yet! You stupid girl! Turn that thing off or we'll all be killed!'_

'_Ve? Uwah! Romano what are you doing? No! Don't! You'll break the phone!'_

'_Veneziano! Turn off the phone! You stupid-'_

'_Excuse me folks. Is everything Ok?'_

'_No! My sister here is-'_

Beep. Next new message.

'_Ve! Spain's so warm! At least I wore my short sleeves! It's so pretty!'_

'_Shut up, Veneziano! Come on and get into the taxi! And stop calling that potato bastard! He's probably forgotten about you, anyway.'_

'_Ve? G-Germany hasn't forgotten about me! He loves me and I love him!'_

'_Ugh! Stop calling him Venez-'_

Beep. Next new message.

'_Germany! Germany! The hotel's so pretty! There's even a cute little mint on the pillow!'_

'_That bastard Spain. That cheap bastard! How can he tell us he hasn't room to house both of us? That liar!'_

'_Ve! Quiet Romano! I'm calling Germany!'_

'_You mean you're messaging him! He's not going to listen to the crap you have to say!'_

'_Ve! Romano don't be so mean! That's not true! Huh? Oh no! Romano! I have to go, Germany! Romano's slipped on something!'_

'_Who the hell left the mint of the floor? What kind of stupid crappy-'_

Beep. Next new message.

'_Hi Germany! How are you doing? We're going to big brother Spain's house. Romano's head still hurts.'_

'_Shut up! Don't tell him that!'_

'_Ve~ Germany! I love you! I wish you were here with us.'_

'_Not with us! Don't be stupid!'_

'_Ve~ I can't wait until you call me! Ciao!'_

'_That stupid potato bas-'_

Beep. End of new messages.

Germany sighed, and then chuckled. He picked up the phone. 'God, I love that girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
